MORTAL KOMBAT:BLOOD LUST
by shadow of alucard
Summary: the rise of new heros also brings rise to new enemies. lin quei member icicle and half oni inferno along with princess taiyo have been pitted against the newest threat to the realms,Nitara and the vampire nation.
1. enter Icicle

After the defeat of Shang Tsung And Quan Chi, the heros of earth realm returned to their homes. Sub-Zero, the grandmaster of the Lin Quei clan unfortunately lost his best pupil, Frost. He absent mindedly remembered the incident on the dragonfly transport."Frost, Sub-Zero said, I want you to know that you were a big part in the success of the mission and that I am proud to have you as a member of the Lin Quei clan.""Thank you master, frost said. I also have something to tell you"."What is it Frost"? Sub-Zero asked. Frost said nothing, she immobilized her teacher with an ice blast and took the dragon medallion that was fixed to his chest."The reason I joined the Lin Quei was to become its grandmaster"! Frost yelled triumphantly. "Frost! Sub-Zero yelled, put the dragon medallion down now you don't have the discipline to control it"!"Silence you fool"! Frost spat. As Frost held the medallion in her hands she felt a power surge through her body, a power of unfathomable scales. Frost was unable to control this power and was encased in a sheet of her own capabilities.   
  
Sub-Zero snapped out of his thought. Though she was a good student, Frost was consumed by her own selfish desires. Thus he wiped his memory clean of her image."Master, one of Sub-Zero's pupils called him. Come with me I have something to show you. Sub-Zero followed his student through the Lin Quei temple's many corridors and passages. They stopped at a room in the back of the temple. There Sub-Zero saw a small child wrapped in a cloth on the ice clad floor. Upon a closer look he realized that the child had a circular pendant with the word icicle engraved onto the back."Bring this child to me when he wakes up". Sub-Zero said."Very well master" the pupil said. Three years had passed since that day and the child that has become known as icicle is now a junior member in the Lin Quei clan."Master, one of Sub-Zero's pupils said, are you sure about this one, he could be just as bad as Frost.""Yes im sure about him, Sub-Zero said, he wont betray us".  
  
"Icicle! Sub-Zero called his apprentice."What is it Sub-Zero"? Icicle asked.."its time for your test to become a full member of the Lin Quei". Sub-Zero said."What do I do"? Icicle asked."You must travel to the abyss . Sub-Zero said pointing to a cave entrance. You must use your powers to pass all of the dangers inside the cavern. If you make it out alive, you shall become the highest level of student in the Lin Quei clan"."And if I fail"? Icicle asked."If you fail, Sub-Zero said, then your body will be collected and buried beneath the ice in this temple". Icicle entered the cavern and began the test that would transform him from boy to man. 


	2. a softer side to scorpion

As soon as Icicle entered the abyss cavern he was enveloped by a darkness that completely robbed him of his senses. "I can't hear anything, Icicle thought to himself. But wait, If I cant hear anything then how did I hear myself, was I thinking or talking"? Icicle was cast into dismay by his own paradox. He walked on blind and deaf, Searching for some kind of aid to his peril.  
  
  
  
Scorpion had just re-spawned in the nether realm when he heard the pain of a child. Normally, he'd just brush such a thing off, being a spirit of revenge he heard things like that every day. But something about the child's cries compelled scorpion. In a flash of flame he disappeared and re-appeared in earth realm. The location, a small shaolin temple. He entered and saw a boy being beaten unmercifully.  
  
"Why do all of you treat me this way"? The boy asked despite his brutal lashings.  
  
"You're a freak! One of the boys said, look at your eyes and teeth, their abnormal"!  
  
"That doesn't justify your reason for treating me like this"! The boy yelled. Tears began to stream down the boy's face as his attackers continued. Scorpion wanted to turn and leave, But this boy's situation reminded him of his own when he was alive and young. He was repeatedly jumped and lashed by the other students until his master had taught him the spear technique.   
  
"Get Over Here"! Scorpion yelled as he deployed his spear and scared the rest of the shaolin students.  
  
"W-who are you", the boy stammered.  
  
"My name is Scorpion, he said holding out his hand, What's yours"?  
  
"My name's Inferno" the boy said accepting Scorpion's hand.  
  
"Come with me scorpion said, I'll be your new teacher" Scorpion and Inferno left the temple, every time Scorpion looked at him he saw a great potential in him.   
  
After two days Icicle emerged from the abyss cavern looking a wreck. Sub-Zero and the rest of the students ran to him. "You have passed the test, Sub-Zero said, you are now a full member of the Lin Quei clan". Inferno and Icicle, the descendants of fire and ice, unknown to them their existence would decide the fate of the realms. 


	3. Taiyo's problem

"So what are you going to teach me"? Inferno asked. "I'm going to teach you how to utilize your gift, Scorpion said. "Gift, Inferno said puzzled, what gift"?  
  
"You'll see". Scorpion said, his lifeless eyes showing a hint of character in them. Little did Inferno know that his name described his gift, the shaolin student Inferno had the power to control fire because of his father, he couldn't really remember his name. All he remembered was his mother always cursing his father for giving her such a defective child. Inferno wasn't that different from every one else, except for his eyes, his teeth and his tendency to learn faster than every one else. His eyes changed with his emotions, when he was happy or proud of something his eyes would turn a bright green, when he was sad his eyes turned a pale grayish blue. And when he was angered his eyes turned completely onyx black. And Inferno's teeth were as if he were a vampire ,though he wasn't, he was sure of that. Scorpion began to test Inferno to reveal what he knew in terms of martial arts. Scorpion found that he knew very much. "You've been training outside of your shaolin temples guidelines haven't you"? Scorpion asked.   
  
"Yes I'm sorry, Inferno said, It's just that their lesson plan was too easy for me, so I decided to learn different types of fighting".   
  
"Do you have a weapon style"? Scorpion asked.  
  
"Yes, Inferno said, the scythe".  
  
"Show me". Scorpion said. Inferno looked at him confused, how could he show him anything without the weapon. Frustrated, Inferno clapped his hands together, and a rod of fire exploded from his palms. Then, an arch like blade formed on the top of the rod.  
  
"W-what is this"?! Inferno cried.  
  
"Its your gift, Scorpion said. Now show me your scythe skills". Inferno stood in his stance and began with his basic fight combo. Scorpion looked on in awe as Inferno scorched the ground with his attacks.   
  
Before Liu Kang died he left Kitana, now the queen of Edenia with a child, princess Taiyo. She was going with some problems with her daughter because it was time for her to pick a husband, However she was never interested in any of her choices. Day and night Taiyo cried to herself wishing her mom would stop and let her pick her own life partner. She saw him, in her dreams. He was handsome, but what she fell in love with most was his soul, the very essence of his being. She saw a great deal of pain and fright in it, but it was beautiful, she loved him, whoever he was and she yearned to protect him from all of his troubles.   
  
"Taiyo, present yourself this instant"! Kitana yelled.  
  
"What is it mother"? Taiyo asked  
  
"You've been abusing the martial arts trainer again haven't you"? Kitana asked.  
  
"If you mean that I've been taking the training program to a higher level, Taiyo said, then yes I have".   
  
"Taiyo, Kitana said, I've told you about going outside of the boundaries of the training program, it's dangerous you could hurt yourself".  
  
"I'm not a puppy Taiyo spat, I can handle it"!  
  
"You're ten years old Taiyo, kitana yelled. You aren't experienced like me"!   
  
"So you finally admit that im not ready for most things in an adult life, Taiyo said, if you only see me as ten years old then why force me to make my choice for a husband"?  
  
"Is that your problem Taiyo, Kitana asked, you want to be treated like a child"?!  
  
"I want to be treated like what I am". Taiyo said.  
  
"Very well, Kitana said, ill treat you like a child, you are no longer to practice martial arts, and you will do what I say, there will be no more of you having a say in your life affairs because you're a child". Taiyo glared at her mother and stormed out of the room. She bounded into her chambers and began to pack a sack with clothes and food.  
  
"I wont let you take my life away like this, Taiyo said to herself, I wont". When her bag was packed she leapt out of the window and on to her palace grounds. When she recollected herself she ran, and kept running without looking back. 


End file.
